left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey/Quotes and Captions
A list of Zoey's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [' ''When crying is heard '''] "Someone's still alive!" * [' ''When Louis startles the Witch '''] "Run like Hell!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Go! I'll hold them off!" * [' At the end of the intro '] "Francis!" General * "I think we should go." * "Look out!" * "Mind getting the door?" * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Great...(slowly) That makes me the last woman on Earth." * "Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes." * "You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis." * [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" * the end of a chapter "We did it! Can you believe it?" * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce. (Giggles)" * [' ''Upon alerting horde '''] "Uh-oh. Here they come!" * [' ''Nearing a safe room '''] "There's a safe house ahead!" *"Let's head back up!" * "Yeah... let's do it..." * "We are kicking ass!" * "We are awesome together!" * "Close the door, please." The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responses" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses *"Yesss!" *"HELL YEAH!" "No" responses * "I have a bad feeling about this..." "Hurrah" responses * "Sweet!" "Arrgh" responses * "Arrgh, not this again..." "Wait" responses "Thank you" responses *"Like, thanks." *"Thanks. I needed that" "Nice job" responses * "Louis!.." * "Nice, shot!" "Let's go" commands *"We should go" "Lead on" commands "Go ahead!" "Look" commands *"Safe House ahead!" *"See guys, were almost home free!" Health related * [' ''When picking up pain pills '''] "Yoink!" * "Grabbing some pills." * [' ''When picking up med-kit '''] "We might need these." * [''' ''When low on health]' "Guys, I feel like crap." * "Guys, I'm really torn up." * "Guys? I'm really hurt." * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Oh my god. I'm gonna die." * "Did they get my face?" * "God. This really hurts." * "Ow, ow ow ow." * "I don't feel so hot." * "Goddamnit this hurts." * "Oh Jesus. I've got tooth marks on me!" * "I think I hurt something bad. Real bad." * "I hope I'm immune to tetanus too." * [' ''After healing Bill '''] "Sure thing, old man." * [ After healing Bill ] ''"You are welcome, sir." * "Ohhhh God, I'm really hurt." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * '[' ''Rarely when revived by Louis ]' "I knew you wouldn't leave me." * "Thanks, I owe you." * '[ When helping another Survivor up ]' "All right, tiger, up and at em'." * "It's okay, I gotcha." * "Dude, I'm half your size! Get up!" * "Lie still and let me help." * "It's just you and me left!" * '[ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." * '[ ''When reviving Louis'' ]' "Don't make me leave your ass behind Louis, get up." * "I'm not going to carry your ass, Louis, GET UP!" * '[ ''When Francis dies'' ]' "Oh God, Francis!" * "Hey biker dude!" * (Wailing) FRANCIS! NO! * '[ When Bill dies ]' "Oh God, not Bill!" * "Hey Old Man!!" * "William!" * "Bill!" (In a wailing voice) * '[ When Louis dies ]' "Louis, oh God I can't believe it!" * "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" * "Francis, if you aren't gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Bill, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it?" * "Louis, if you aren't going to use that first aid kit, can I have it, please?" * "This is going to Hell real fast!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * '[ If Bill is incapacitated outside the saferoom and no one is helping him ]' We gotta go save Bill! * Are we going to help Bill, or not? * '[ When, illogically, anyone thanks her for healing ]' "Anything for you, Louis!" * "This is not going well... (giggles)" *"[ When healed by another survivor ]' "Like, thanks."' *''a Survivor is incapacitated outside the safe room and not being helped'' "No one left behind, right?" Weapon related * "Guys! Big, bad-ass, nasty weapons over here!" * [' ''When she picks up a molotov '''] "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * (Enthusiastically) "Molotov!" * "Hey, boys! Molotovs over here!" * [' ''When she picks up another pistol '''] "I'm taking an extra pistol." * [' ''When she picks up a pipe bomb '''] "This looks dangerous." * "I've got a pipe bomb over here!" * [' ''When she picks up an auto shotgun '''] "I call shotgun!" * [' ''When she picks up an assault rifle '''] "I guess I'll try this rifle." * [' ''When she picks up a Submachine gun '''] "I can handle this." * [' ''Imitating Francis '''] "Groovy." Infected related * [' ''When puked on by a Boomer '''] "It slimed me!" * [' ''When Francis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Francis!" * [' ''When Louis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Louis!" * [' ''When a Survivor gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Hunter's got Bill/Francis/Louis!" * [' ''When pounced by a Hunter '''] "Get it off! Get it off!" * [' ''When being struck by a Tank whilst on the ground '''] "Oh God, it's crushing me!" * "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" * ''When the [[Witch] is close to being angry]' "That Witch is not happy." * hearing a Horde "Here they come, boys." * [ Hanging from a ledge] Hey help I'm gonna fall! I can't hold on much longer! Level Specific No Mercy * "Well, looks like we're going to the hospital." * "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" (quoted from Aliens) * "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (giggles nervously) They're not... ALLOWED to be so fast." * "So, um... Yeah." * '[ ''In the beginning safe room of Rooftop Finale'' ]' "Almost there.... Almost theeeeeeeeere..." * "See guys, were almost outta here!" (Climbing up the ladder on the Rooftop Finale) Crash Course *"He turned into a zombie, Francis. He wasn't going to land the thing." * '[ When a horde is approaching on Crash Course ]''' '''Francis: "Here they come! Zoey, just pretend they're all helicopter pilots." Zoey: "Zombie Francis! He. Was. A. Zombie!" *'[' When starting the generator on Crash Course ]''' "Powering it up. This'll just take a second. Come on, generator. Come on." *"Come ON, you stupid generator for jerks!" *"Alright guys! Real brave. I guess I'll do it ... by MYSELF." *[' ''Passing steam pipe ]''' '''Francis: "Hey, watch out for that goddamn steam pipe" Zoey: '"Man, I love steam." '''Francis: '"Yeah, steam's alright I guess." or "I hate steam...pipes." or "Oh yeah. I love steam. I just hate the pipes." *Well boys, I guess we're walkin." 'Francis: '"I hate walking." 'Louis: '"But five minutes ago you hated flying." '''Francis: '"And it turns out I was right about that." *"A zombie chopper pilot? Uggh! You have got to be kidding me. We were almost home free dammit!" '''Francis: '"Wait...what happened?" *[' ''When walking pass fuel tanks '] Zoey: '"Hey Francis, look. We're passing gas. Hahaha..." Francis: '''"Haha. Nice." *"We can cross the river on that bridge!" *"Barricade. Big ass gun. Anybody got any ideas?" *[' ''Upon seeing the Dead Pilot from No Mercy ]''' "Pilot's license... REVOKED!!! Dunn-Dunnnn-Dunnnnn!!!" *[' ''Seeing a rack of magazine ]''' "Hey Francis, they've got the latest issue of Hating Everything Magazine here." '''Francis: "I hate latest issues." *'[' In a room with several boxes during Crash Course ]' "Free copy paper?! Sweet! '[A lot more sarcastic']'' The apocalypse was totally worth it!" *"Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety." *[' ''Often upon seeing some birds in Crash Course ] Francis:' '"I hate birds" *'Zoey:' "Yeah, birds are dicks". *'[' Seeing metal supply plant during The Truck Depot Finale ]' "Metal supply? Oh thank god, I was running low on metal." (Possible reference to the Engineer from Team Fortress 2) *the escape vehicle on the lift'' "I want that truck." *"Now that..is a badass truck." Death Toll * '''[ After she or another survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out ]' "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * '[ When the bridge in The Drains is down ]' "We're good to go, come on!" * '[ Approaching the empty house in The Church chapter ]' "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * '[ When speaking to the Church Guy ]' "What a dick..." * "You're not gonna just open the door? Really?!" * "Not a fan of creepy old train yards." * "The town's pretty quiet... I hope that means they killed all the zombies..." * "You know we can MAKE YOU open that door." * "Hey jerk-ass! Why don't you just-open the god damned door" * '[ In Riverside ]' "I always liked this main street." Dead Air * "Hey Bill, it's your favorite—stairs!" '[ When they reach more stairs ]' "Hey, Bill, more stairs!" * "We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill." * '[ On seeing graffiti that says "God is dead" ]' "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "Through the offices!" * "What do you call 5,000 infected lawyers?" * "Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?" * "Louis, did you work in a cube like these?" * "We can burn down this barricade." * "So much for the easy way..." * '[ Upon seeing the outside of The Terminal ]''' "Oh god, Bill was right. They bombed the airport!" : '''Francis: "Hey! I was the one who said that!" * "Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." * "Holy shit!" * "Holy crap!" * "Last time I was here the city wasn't so much on fire." * "Hey Louis? Try not to get lost." * "I wonder if this is more lost luggage than normal?" * "I always wondered what was back here." Blood Harvest *"Yes! Safe house just up ahead, boys, we made it!" The Passing Intro *(In response to Ellis asking to lower the bridge') "Well...No."' Ellis: "Oh, do we uhh...We need to know some sort of password or something? Zoey: "Uh, no...Generator is out of gas. If you get over to the other side and fill it up, we can cover you. Best I can offer." *'Zoey:' "Sorry! But we can't lower the bridge, you're gonna need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you then. And then once you get over here we can fill up the generator. The generator will make a lot of noise, but don't worry Ellis we can cover you from up here. You got all that?" Rochelle: "Say something to the lady Ellis." Ellis: "She is so beautiful...she is so beautiful". Ending *'[' Mimicking Ellis ]' "I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and drove it over a bunch of zombies?" * '''Francis: '''No. I haven't heard that one. *'Louis: You think we should have told them? Zoey: Nah, its hard enough out there. *"You finally did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! God damn you! God damn you all to hell!" (roughly quoted from Planet of the Apes) *"Remember, Soylent Green is people!" (roughly quoted from Soylent Green) *"Go, proclaim liberty throughout all the lands and to all the inhabitants thereof." (roughly quoted from the Ten Commandments) *"Ellis! ELLIS!...Maybe he should have come with us?" *"Ellis! ELLIS!...Maybe we should have gone with him?" *"Get to your car Ellis!" *"Ellis, the car's callin'." *'[' Mimicking Ellis ] '"Y'all come back now!" *"Ellis be careful!" *"...hm. I'm going to miss Ellis." *"Yeah, for about ten minutes." *"Hey car guys! We have a bridge to lower!" *"Hello! Morons! I think we have a bridge to lower!" *"Good luck!" *(As the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors leave) "Bye Ellis, bye Rochelle, bye Coach, bye Nick!"'' *"Yeah... But it's us three now." *"Don't worry... they won't be the last." *"Hm, Francis. It's nice to see you still have that in you." Friendly Fire * '''[ When shot by a teammate ] "Hey, come on, stop!" * "Hey, that's not funny!" * "Ah! What the hell?" * "Why would you do that to me?" Cut lines * "If we find a way to the surface, we can get to Riverside." * "I'm never going to be able to work on my tan am I?" * "I understand why we travel at night, but why always underground?" * "Do you think those are zombie crickets?" * "I can't wait for a shower... for you, Francis. Jeezus." * "I always imagined the zombie apocalypse would be simpler than this." * "Ooh, a graveyard. Real scary..." * "With our luck, this thing's built on an Indian burial ground." * "Hey Louis, maybe we can find you a jacket in one of these stores." * "Seriously, I never got the vest thing." * "Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here." * "I know water scares you, Francis, but get in the boat!" * "Seriously, Nelson, I never got the vest thing." * "I hope this works out better than the helicopter." * "You know, we can *make* you open that goddamn door." * "If any of us dies pumping this goddamn gas, I'm takin' it out on you." * "I'm sick of the streets. Let's try the rooftops." * "Looks like something still going on at the airport. Let's try to get there." * "Safe house in the hotel!" * "Oh god. I'm not gonna go like that." * "Someone covered her up..." * "Huh, I have that suitcase." * "Maybe your belt buckle set that off." * "Don't stand in the metal detector with guns!" * "You think my belt buckle set it off?" * "We will be boarding at gate 3C." * "Oh boy, I pressed the button." * "Elevator's taking forever!" * "You don't have to worry about bats, they aren't vampires you know." * "Off the chain? are you kidding me?" * "The glass is empty, Louis. It's completely empty!" * "In zombie movies, the pretty girl *always* dies first." * "Francis, you're not making any sense again." * "Have you guys seen any other immune women?" * "Until I met you guys, I didn't know anyone else was immune." * "Next to you Louis, I feel kinda underdressed for this apocalypse." * "Nice power tie." * "How did you find out you were immune? It's a helluva test, huh?" * "I bet you say that to all the girls." * "I'd kiss you... If you didn't smell like that." * "I hope no one promised him a woman." * "I love you. I know." * "You get a free bowl of soup with that hat? But it looks good on you." * "Nice shootin', Tex." * "The zed word - don't say it." * "You are a charming beautiful man." * "You are beautiful, sexy and charming. Thank you." * "Get away from him, you bitch!" * "You're going to get yourself killed. * "It ain't gonna happen." * "You might want to rethink that. Just sayin'" * "Well, it's official. I am sick to death of zombies." * "Hey Bill, at least we're going *down* the stairs." * "Yeah, just us and a million zombies." * "They come out at night. Mostly..." * "I really wish my mom was here to help me." * "I'm getting scared. I never hurt this bad, ever." * "Mom..." * "I just wanna go home." * "Oh My God! I think.. I think... grrr... just kidding." * "Smooth, Louis. Real smooth." * "Wow, you're a real terror." * "Eat it, ugly." * "Louis, is that what your mama taught you?" * "What the hell are you doing, Louis?" Category:Left 4 Dead